The present invention relates to a system for dispensing at least one liquid substance.
The system comprises at least one bag filled with a substance which is to be dispensed and a dispensing device which has a housing in which there is a space for accommodating the bag. The bag has a first connector element and the dispensing device has a second connector element, connectable to the first connector element allowing discharge of said substance from the bag.